ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - France Movie
'North Pole Elementary: The Sequel' is the second film adaptation from ''North Pole Elementary: The Movie of the Teen sitcom North Pole Elementary. The film is directed from the show's Duke Johnson, written by Mark Williams and produced by show's Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson. The cast from the show has reprised their roles and some didn't. Filming has began on April 10, 2009 in Los Angeles, California and in Dinsleyland, and were finished as of July 2009, and was be released in theaters on June 30, 2010 in France. It was released first in the United States on April 9, 2010. Reba Ortiz was replaced by Ted Wilson, after discover not returning for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush over it's motion picture soundtrack, with his brother returning. It is currently in post-production as of July 2009. Plot Nick David and Sasha Henry were both struggling to each other of Nick, letting Sasha to spend time together with him and friends, and Sasha overwhelm of her musical popularity taking over. After winning their vacation to Disneyland, Sasha is planning to go shopping, where she will be attending to Amy Montana's sweet 16 and Sasha Henry and Green Day Park Concert and Amy's Birthday Party. At the Beverly Center, Sasha is shopping for a present for Amy, till she got into a fight with Jamie Lynn Spears, where she is wanting to gave it as a present to Amy, while Jamie wants it as a early present before her birthday in a couple of days, causing her to be late at the park concert, and leaving one of her friends, Zack, Amy and Nick furious, trying to let the fans leave, and Amy is left upset and is leaving the park ("Let's Make A Good Life", "21st Century Breakdown" and "Ladies Night Out"). While trying to stop her, Cassie Hilliard and Jennifer Dawson, while her and Green Day's live concert is completed, as the giant cake burst, the party is ruined. While Becky Adams closed Becky's World for a week, due to the students are planning to have a vacation to Disneyland. While driving, one of her friends has believed her and will except her apologies and beg ness, except for Nick, still angry, explaining to her to quit singing and spent time with her and friends on vacation, but not while singing in musical life. Cassie attempts to start making some of the people to become friends, even as she saw Tristan Black, is making as friend to her. Meanwhile, Maria Anderson is currently dating with Nick's childhood friend Duncan Harris, played by Mitchel Musso ("You've Got A Friend"). Meanwhile, while at the dance party ("Lost and Found"), while Cassie sings her song ("Cha Cha Slide"), till Brat Morrison, his friend Marben Hilson and the buisness people arrived and announcing that they will tear down Building of Blender, to replace it as the office which they can control Disneyland and hopefully will tear the carnival down. Meanwhile, Becky noticed that Sasha is to help, by performing a concert, in order to save Disneyland. Meanwhile, Sasha explain to Amy of how she can become musical is her voice, and it was Amy who gave her the voice. Later, the Mayor of Disneyland head the news that the business people were planning to get rid of Disneyland, and heard about Sasha planning to have a live concert, has invited her to dinner. Meanwhile, Nick asked Sasha to go out to dinner with him, but Sasha is actually invited with the Mayor, but Nick want to go out to dinner alone to each other. Amy and Cassie spots Maria and Duncan dating, as heading to a restaurant, and heard that she set them two one a day, which she didn't mean to. Sasha goes two place on having dinner with friends and mayor and dinner with Nick instead, and wearing different outfits of her musical outfit and normal outfit, and Nick shortly spots her heading to Catal Restaurant. Eventually, she let her guard down as Nick entering the Restaurant caught by him holding Sasha's musical outfit, when Nick is extremely angry, and broke up with her ("Obsessed"). Later, Amy let a way to cheer her up. Meanwhile, Cassie takes Bradley Johnson taking him to Bradley to become a friend to Tristan. Later, Nick came to Sasha and he gets a feeling to her, and will except her to go and save Disneyland, but Sasha later believed him and she will eventually quit singing and will ruin everyone's vacation when removing Disneyland. Meanwhile, Sasha and Amy wrote their song together to cheer Sasha up ("True to your Heart"). Meanwhile, it is time for the concert, and Amy and Cassie were late. They ran back stage with a golf cart, because for Sasha expect to see everyone here. Meanwhile while singing her song ("Keep It Movin'"), Sasha feels depress with Amy and Cassie not seen and felt guilty when Nick sees it and stops singing, thinking that this is it. She explain to everyone that she want to make everything perfect, and want to see just everyone, when singing her powerful song ("Reflection"). When going to start to quit, one of her friends cheers her up and Amy and Cassie arrived, but decides to quit, as friends and fans and also Nick gives her another chance. Later, Brat, Morrison, and the business people were ready to tear down the Concert, and will ruin their dreams and vacation, but the leader's twin daughters won't see Disneyland tear down, or else Sasha's concert will be half complete and fully canceled. The business people quit their job and let Sasha to have the concert on, as Cassie punches Brat to the mud and Morrison felt of it, and both got arrested. Sasha and Nick remained back together and got their relationship restored and Disneyland comared. Cast *Josh Hutcherson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Peck *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Montana *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor *Mitchel Musso as Duncan Harris *Emma Lockhart as Amanda Hudson *Justin Bieber as Johnny Bark *Max Washington as Antonio Moon *Kyle Elder as Brat Morrison *Don Wilson as Marben Hilson *Malcolm David Kelley as Mark Cornwell *Ali Lohan as Brenda Thompson *Shanica Knowles as Becky Adams *Sahara Garey as Emmetta Elizabeth *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson *Courtney Jines as Jennifer Dawson *Paul Raymond as Kevin Lewis *Zachary Tyler Eisen as Jeffery Peters *Brad Wilson as Mr. Wilerman *Billie Joe Armstrong as himself *Mike Dirnt as himself *Tré Cool as himself *Jamie Lynn Spears as herself *Britney Spears as herself (cameo) On October 2008, the cast are reprising their roles for the film. Rebecca Hanna, Sabrina Martin, Brat Morris, Marben Hilson, Zack Silver and Antonio Moon will not appear into the film said Disney, because of the episodes they so far miss, and will return to some episodes. Mitchel Musso will be appearing as Duncan Harris, Nick's childhood friend. Green Day will make their appearance into the film as well as Jamie Lynn Spears and her older sister Britney Spears, cameo apperance only. Originally, scheduling Adam Black to appear into the film, Taylor Lautner display not returning, when instead onto working onto the Twilight film adaptations, but the producers have removed the character for the movie. Lautner changes his mind, saying he will return into some episode for the show, but not yet. But Lautner was removed for the movie, because of him didn't have a script for the film. Production Development On April 18, 2008, a week after North Pole Elementary: The Movie was released. It was reported that rumors slashed that fans are wanting a North Pole Elementary movie sequel. Director for the show Duke Johnson and co-stars Josh Hutcherson and Keke Palmer says that they don't want a sequel for the movie. Dakota Fanning reported while at the premiere of The Secret Life of Bees that they would be making a movie about school challenging against other schools or about the main best friends meet with new things they really didn't see before. On September 12, 2008, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson were thrilled when they want to make another movie for the show, which it will be about the kids start taking their vacation and some of the student are not happy, and want to take care of the life he/she really want. The producers has set scripts of category for "Road Trip", "Comedy", "Comedy", "Drama" and "Romance", which the movie will make everyone laugh and cry and they'll enjoy this movie, and even better than North Pole Elementary: The Movie. On December 17, 2008, with Alyson on her series of TheRealAlysonStoner on YouTube, Stoner heard about it and, planning to ask questions to fans and she and her co-stars are going to start making their second movie, just like last time this year of 2008, and just talking about anything else. With the last film budgets $32 million, the film is expected to be directed by returning Duke Johnson. Turner and Wilkerson are returning as producers for the movie. As of October 2009, it unleashed $55 million into a production budget. For Turner and Wilkerson, they were planning to make a life about this "Sasha Henry Project" of her musical career going to change. Therefore, they even planning to filmed of a vacation scenes as it was based on the producers vacation at the Carnival, which promoted they were at Disneyland with their family together, and letting a story happening about her best friends also. Director, Duke Johnson is returning for the film. Duke written a character, Duncan Harris (Nick's childhood friend), as he first appears. Mark Willaims is writting for the film, and well knowing producers Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson will be producing the movie. Mark also written to make an appearance of Jamie Lynn Spears, where they were making a film to have a cat fighting scene of her and Sasha fighting over a new purse. North Pole Elementary: High School Sucks is the original title of the movie, but the producers Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson decided to make the movie's new name for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel, which they think that this is really an actual sequel, not thinking it is some type of reappearing movie making, , but nearly also to be known as North Pole Elementary: The Movie 2, The North Pole Elementary Movie 2 and North Pole Elementary 2. It was first built score filming of possible sequel, which is defiantly may titled North Pole Elementary: The Movie 2 or North Pole Elementary 2, which it may start after half episodes of Season 8. They will be a sequel working, it may be filmed before half episodes of Season 8. It was titled North Pole Elementary: High School Sucks. Filming Filming took place on April 10, 2009 in Los Angeles, and continue of filming for the film were not filmed during a spring break, decided to take a break for the whole spring break of till the end of April, where they resumed filming until April 25. There were took pretend of shooting at Oakwood High School in Los Angeles, California, for scene of their final day of school only. That scene will be taken for 8 minutes. A fighting scene of Sasha and Jamie Lynn fight over a pair of purse was filmed at the Beverly Center. Restaurant scenes was filmed on June 10, 2009 at the Catal Restaurant for dinner of Sasha Henry, to greeting her for a welcome. After a half-month break, filming continues on May 2, 2009, for a scene of the park of Sasha being late at her own concert is filmed at the Los Angeles Park. Several of scenes was shot at Disneyland by May 16, 2009, including a hotel, dating, restaurant and a final concert. A concert scene is also filmed at Disneyland at the Building of Blender. There, was filmed a kissing scene for Sasha and Nick and including a final song from Sasha were heard, and including a final scene at Disneyland. Filming is finally is finished on July 8, 2009. Design and Sets The film is designed by Mary Ann Parker. She designed one of the suit wear of the boy characters. For girls, she has design a red dress for Sasha, pink for Cassie, yellow for Amy, purple for Brenda, black for Amanda, brown for Becky and silver for Emmetta set for dinner scenes. A Popstar clothing is designs of four different clothing for a pop star clothing only used for Sasha Henry, while peforming. Becky's World employee uniforms is designed for Emmetta, Becky and Zack while filming of Becky's World, for closing due till replaced by her mother to work on sale while she and friends were on their vacation to Disneyland. Scenes taking at Oakwood High School is set as the last day of school before the students got off before Spring Break Week, and including effects of Sasha Henry singing, and music from the background and one of the students dancing while she sings. When Keke Palmer and Jamie Lynn Spears filmed a fighting scene, they have to pretend to filmed that they were fight over a purse at the mall, becoming out of control teen star actresses. A Bus scene were not actually taken as a road trip but taken a background photo when rewinding it, while filming for their trip to Disneyland. The audiences were being filmed as effects of Sasha’s fans when not leaving till Sasha shows up. A Motocycle scene with Mitchel Musso as Duncan (Nick’s childhood friend) is also showing into the film as for catching Maria Anderson hat from the wind, when actually being filmed a wind from a large fan and blowing her hat away. The concert scene is set, of the fireworks were set around stage for a blowout concert. During that scene, Alyson and Dakota filmed a scene where their characters Cassie and Amy being late and didn't make it in with their tickets and starting to set for them driving backstage to the concert passing away from the guards. Scenes *Scenes taking at Oakwood High School is set as the last day of school before the students got off before Spring Break Week, and including effects of Sasha Henry singing, and music from the background and one of the students dancing while she sings. *When Keke Palmer and Jamie Lynn Spears filmed a fighting scene, they have to pretend to filmed that they were fight over a purse at the mall, becoming out of control teen star actresses. *The audiences were being filmed as effects of Sasha’s fans when not leaving till Sasha shows up. *A Motocycle scene with Mitchel Musso as Duncan (Nick’s childhood friend) is also showing into the film as for catching Maria Anderson hat from the wind, when actually being filmed a wind from a large fan and blowing her hat away. *The concert scene is set, of the fireworks were set around stage for a blowout concert. During that scene, Alyson and Dakota filmed a scene where their characters Cassie and Amy being late and didn't make it in with their tickets and starting to set for them driving backstage to the concert passing away from the guards. Soundtrack CD :'' Main article: North Pole Elementary: The Sequel (soundtrack)'' The soundtrack for the film will be in stores March 23, 2010. On September 10, 2009, Dan Wilson's, the music writer of the [[Jane Hoop Elementary (film series)|Jane Hoop Elementary film series]], brother Ted Wilson written two previous soundtrack, and said he will not return for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' film's motion picture soundtrack. He decided to agree to make North Pole Elementary: The Sequel's motion picture soundtrack, with Reba Ortiz being drop out, and said "it doesn't matter, I'll tell him to say good luck". Till on September 18, 2009, she begs to come back to compose the film's soundtrack, but the idea failed. But on that same day, she agrees to compose along with Dan Wilson for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Release :Main article: North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Release Dates The release date is confirmed by Walt Disney Picturs, that it is originally set to release on April 2009 or December 2009, but it was pushed back to July 16, 2010 for any countries. The film will be released on April 9, 2010 worldwide in Australia, Africa, Canada, United States, Singapole, Italy, United Kingdom, New Zealand and Brazil, Russia and Japan. Two days before the film is released, it moved up to July 14. It was later changed again to open on April 9. There will be the soundtrack, based onto the film of the same name, which will be released on July 13, 2010. It will be composed by Keke Palmer, Green Day, Jonas Brothers and Alyson Stoner. Walt Disney has made a announcement that the official teaser trailer for the film will be sometimes release in November or December of 2009, seventh months before the film has been released, but decides to cancel because of the film "still in pre-production and would be done by December". On December 1, 2009, The movie has issued a G rating by the motion picture rating system, following by an extended version of the same trailer, including more features to be released from the DVD release of season 8 on December 15, 2009. A sneak peek has been leaked online on December 11, 2009, due to release of Season 8 DVD release for December 15, 2009. It will be shown a new kind of first look for the film on Disney Channel, during it's week long marathon for the premiere of it's new episode "How the Bullies Stole Christimas" on Christmas Day, titled "Ho-Ho-Elementary Marathon", which held on December 25, 2009, during it's premiere. On January 14, 2010, a trailer for the film was released online, along with the poster. North Pole Elementary: The Sequel will be released in theaters in the United States on April 9, 2010. It will also be released in thearers in United Kingdom, Sweden and Italy on May 7, 2010 and also in Germany on June 4, 2010. Reaction Reviews The film brought its' review critics mixed over 44% according to the Rotten Tomatoes.1 ranked #557 for favorite movies of all-time.1 The Times ranked the movie #19 for biggest movies of the top 50 of 2010.1 According to The New York Times, it praised: "the movie is the best movie for the entire family."1 Box Office The film grossed $4 million on its' opening weekend in France at #1. Sequel On July 2009, the sequel of the third movie has confirmed. But Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson, the writers of North Pole Elementary are confirming to say that there cancelling to make the third movie, so that there were no more movie sequels for the series. Duke Johnson is expecting that he would start to direct a sequel, but also telling rumors not to make more North Pole Elementary film. On August 2009, the comparing for "no third movie", because of them planning to held a series finale of the TV series in summer 2011, expecting this film to be the final one. References #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ No Taylor Lautner in North Pole Elementary Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved 10 Febraury 2010. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. # ^ Character Design. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Scenes Filmed. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Clothing. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Concert Clothing. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Concert scene is filmed. Retrieved on August 20, 2009 # ^ Last Day of School Scene filmed and Set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Pretending Fight set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Motorcycle scene filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Bus scene filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Audiences filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ Dan Wilson‘s brother not returning for Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ Reba Ortiz officially droped from NPE sequel, due to replacement. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ a b North Pole and Jane Hoop Movie Soundtrack Composers Switched Places. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 September 2009. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "Rumoring a Third North Pole Elementary film. Retrieved on 11 July 2009. #^ "Writers Confirmed No more NPE movies. Retrieved on 14 July 2009. #^ "False Alarm of the Third NPE film. Retrieved on 14 July 2009. External links *Official Website *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the IMBb *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the Box office Mojo *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the Allmovie *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the Rotten Tomatoes